Band Life
by congwing21
Summary: The band, Fairy Crashers (Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza) and Explosion (Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal) are going on a tour together. They got to bond during the tour. They end up falling in love. NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza Fairy Tail
1. Fairy Crashers

Chapter One

**- At New York**

**Lucy's POV**

It was almost our turn to go on stage.

Erza Scarlet, our scarlet haired drummer, was peacefully eating her strawberry short cake.

'How can you be so relaxed, when we're up next?', I thought, as I looked for my other band members.

Levy, the guitar player, was literally sweating.

Juvia, our bass player was practicing.

Our manager, Mirajane was looking through files.

"Girls come here", Mirajane yelled.

Erza, Juvia, Levy, and I went to Mirajane with nervous looks.

Mirajane flipped through some pages and smiled cheerfully.

"According to these papers, if you win this competition, we get a tour around the world", Mirajane squeaked with delight.

"YES!", the band yelled in unison.

"Also…..", Marijane continued, flipping through pages again.

"If you win, you get to go on the tour with a boy band", Mirajane said with a smile.

"Wait, what?", Erza and I asked in unison.

"If you don't like this then, you guys are not going to be famous and you're going to die alone with 30 kittens", Marijane said with another smile.

Juvia and Levy laughed at us as we went to the corner, sulking.

Erza and I had boy problems.

We were both abused by boys when we were little.

My dad sold me for money, and I was practically abused all my life. I was sold off when I was 5, the man

always touches me or hits me.

Erza, was just bullied by boys. They were teasing her because she made a confession and her crush….. rejected her.

The band gathered together, when they heard the host yell our band name.

We always had a group huddle before a concert.

We went on stage and waved to all our fans.

There was a lot of screaming and yelling all over the room.

As the head singer, I grabbed the microphone and looked at my band members.

Juvia, was ready with her bass.

Levy, was ready with her guitar.

And Erza, was ready with the drums.

Everyone nodded, and I turned around to face the audience.

"Ya'll ready?!", I yelled through the microphone.

The audience screamed, "YES".

"Well, Ya'll got a heart break before?", I asked through the microphone.

There were many yeses.

"Well, today's topic is… LOVE!", I shouted through the microphone, as the music began.

Fans were screaming at the top of their lungs, as I smiled.

**- Lucy = bold, -**_Juvia, Levy, and Erza= Italics -__**Together (Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza)= Italics and bold**_

Song: Heart Attack (Demi Lovato)

**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand  
**  
**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
**  
**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack **_**[x3]**_**  
**  
_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

**It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand**

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _**[x3]**_****

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _**[x5]**_

"Next song!", Levy shouted through the microphone.

Song: Love the way you Lie (EMINEM ft. RIHANNA)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength  
**  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"  
**  
Together (Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza) -

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_**  
**  
_**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna  
**_  
**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie **

"Last Song!", Juvia yelled.

Song: Stranger (Hilary Duff)

_**Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;  
**_  
**There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..  
**  
_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.  
_  
**There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..**

_Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry.._

**There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..  
**  
_**There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person i once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.. **_

"Thank you", I shouted to the audience.

We went back stage and met up with Mirajane.

"Girls…..", Mirajane said in a sad voice.

"Did we lose?", we thought in unison.

Mirajane then squeaked in delight and yelled, "we won the tour!".

This was the beginning of Band Life. A band we call, FAIRY CRASHERS.


	2. Explosion

Chapter 2

**- London**

**Nastu's POV**

We're getting ready for our turn to go on stage.

If we win this competition, we get to go on a one year tour with a girl band.

"Yo Natsu, Freed wants us, c'mon", Jellal, our blue haired drummer said.

"Freed?, Something wrong?", I asked Jellal.

"Don't know", Jellal replied.

Gray, our bass player was next to Freed, annoyed.

Gajeel, our guitar player was practicing a hard note on his guitar.

Freed, our manger was reading a piece of paper.

"What now?", Gray asked annoyed.

"Yea, what now?", I asked clearly annoyed as Gray.

"If it's an advice, I'll pass", Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

Jellal nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Don't give me that attitude! I thought you guys were nervous, so I decided to give you guys some ad-", Freed replied but was interrupted by Gajeel's guitar.

Freed glared at Gajeel.

"Anyway, if you win this competition the girl band is going to be, Fairy Crashers", Freed said with a smile.

"Got it", Gajeel and I said in unison.

Gray nodded, while Jellal played with his drum sticks.

"Now, the band EXPLOSION!", the host yelled.

That was our cue, I smiled at the nervous Freed.

Jellal and Gajeel went on stage followed by Gray.

I was at the back of the stage with the microphone. I climbed up a small platform and smiled at the crazy fans.

" Let's start", I told my band members.

They started playing their instruments as I gave a wave to the audience.

**Natsu- Bold **_Gajeel, Gray, Jellal- Italics __**Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal (together)- Bold and Italics**_

Song: When I was Your Man (Bruno Mars)

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

**It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man  
**  
_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

**It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
  
**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man**

"Next song", Jellal yelled to the audience.

Song: International Love(Chris Brown ft. Pitbull)

_**Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world  
Now we're International, so international, international, so international,**_

**You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show  
Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)  
Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
305 till the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now, forget about that,  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee  
**  
_You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's International love  
Ohh, it's International love  
_  
**I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere  
Everywhere? Everywhere!  
I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I didn't know existed  
In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister  
In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb  
And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet  
Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat  
**  
_You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's International love  
Ohh, It's International love  
_  
**Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,  
I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!  
**_En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!_  
_**But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen  
In Brazil they're freaky with big old booties and their thongs, blue, yellow and green!  
In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua  
Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!  
Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!  
**_  
_**You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)  
Ohh, it's international love**_

There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
So don't ever change  
I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby  
Haaay  
Woah-oh

Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide  
Let's rap

You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, it's International love  
Ohh, it's International love

After the song ended, Gajeel played the hard note he was practicing on his guitar before. Once, the note ended, tiny pieces of iron sprinkled over his head.

"Last song!", Gray yelled to the fans.

Song: OMG (Usher ft. Will. )

_Oh my gosh  
Baby let me...  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my  
_  
**Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh**

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all  
**  
_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh_

You make me want to say _[repeat 2x]__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_  
**Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all  
**  
_**So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say..  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh My Gosh!**_

Oh my gosh  
Oh my  
Oh my  
Oh, oh my gosh

Oh myy gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop

Oh, oh, oh myy  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh _**[x3]**_

When the song ended, I jumped down from the platform. When I landed on the ground, fire popped up at the edges of the platform.

"Thank you LONDON!", I said through the microphone, as I went back stage to Freed.

Gajeel and Gray were giving autographs out for the fans, while Jellal followed me back stage.

When Gray and Gajeel arrived back stage, Freed smiled.

"I have GREAT NEWS…", Freed yelled out.

"We won?!", we asked in unison.

Freed nodded a yes.

"YES!", Gray and I yelled out.

"So, where do we meet up with Fairy Crashers?", Gajeel asked.

"Oh….that will be….", Freed answered looking at more papers.

"Found it!, we will be going to New York today!", Freed said happily.

"Then…..", Jellal said.

"When we arrive at New York, we will be practicing with Fairy Crashers for 3 days", Freed answered.

"Where do we sleep?", I asked.

"At the same hotel ,there staying at", Freed answered.

"ohhh…..", Gray said.

"Now…. PACK UP YOUR THINGS WE'RE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR!", Freed yelled, panicking.

"Aye!", we yelled back in unison.


	3. Plane and Suite

Chapter 3

**- At a London Airport**

**Natsu's POV**

When Freed got out of the limo, there were security guards and screaming fans.

Gray and Gajeel got out of the limo and smiled. They got their bags and waved at the fans.

Freed rolled his eyes and shouted, "Natsu, Jellal, let's go". Jellal and I got out of the limo and the screaming got louder. We got our bags and waved too!

Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and I followed Freed into the airport. We found our plane and got in.

"This plane is huge", Jellal said in awe.

"Sit down, already", Gray said annoyed.

Jellal did so, but had to push Freed so he could sit.

Everyone sat down, but Freed. He was still on the ground glaring at Jellal.

"Please, sit down and buckle up", the captain said kindly through the speaker.

Freed got up quickly and sat down. He buckled up and then grabbed his cell.

"Remember, airplane mode", Freed told us.

"We already did it", I said.

"How longs the plane ride?", Gray asked.

"We'll be there tomorrow", Freed answered.

The plane was now on the air going to NEW YORK.

**At New York**

**Lucy's POV**

The band, Fairy Crashers were on a limo going to their hotel.

"What's the name of the boy band?", Juvia asked.

"Explosion", Mirajane replied smiling.

Levy and Juvia were on their cell phones playing games.

Erza and Mirajane were talking about the tour.

While, I was looking out the window day dreaming.

"We're going to have to pick up the boy band at the airport", Erza told me.

"I'm apprehensive right now", Erza and I said in unison.

"Girls, don't worry", Mirajane said comfortingly.

Levy and Juvia nodded in agreement.

Erza and I calmed down when we arrived at our hotel.

Mirajane got out of the limo and quickly got back in the limo.

"Is my hearing okay?", Mirajane asked.

Levy and I giggle quietly.

Juvia and Erza got off of the limo and got their bags.

Followed by Mirajane, Levy, and I.

There were screaming fans and reporters.

"Fairy Crashers!", the fans yelled.

We got in the hotel safely. Mirajane was massaging her ears from all that screaming.

We went to the 15th floor and opened the door to our suite.

The suite had a huge flat screen TV, the sofa was made out of rose petals, and the rooms were huge.

"Mirajane?, there are only 5 of us, why are there 5 more rooms?", Levy asked confused.

"The other five rooms are for the boy band, Explosion", Mirajane answered with a smile.

"What!", Erza yelled.

"We're sharing a suite with them?", I asked frightened.

"Yup", Juvia and Mirajane said in unison.

"Well, I'll be in my room", Mirajane said, as she dragged her bags along with her.

"Me too, I'll be in my room", Juvia said. Juvia opened the door and threw her bags on her bed. She then grabbed her bass and gently put it on the desk. Juvia then closed the door.

"Me too", Levy and Erza said, as they grabbed their bags.

Erza closed her door, while Levy came out of her room to get her guitar.

"Don't worry Lu-chan", Levy said as she closed her door.

I opened my door and place my bags on a chair. I went back to the living room to get my suit case, I brought the most things out of the band.

I got my things to shower but Levy was in there. I went to the other bathroom but Juvia was in there. I sighed and went back to my room.

I opened the suit case and a little DJ set popped out. I inserted a disc and made a rhythm. I added some lyrics along with the rhythm. I was the last one to shower because I was too busy trying to make another new rhythm.

Soon, everyone fell asleep peacefully in their rooms.


	4. Greetings

Chapter 4

**Plane**

**Natsu's POV**

" Boys, we're almost in New York City", Freed told us happily.

"How many more minutes?", I asked annoyed.

" In 10 minutes this plane is going to land", Freed answered.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

**Lucy's POV**

"They're going to be here in 10 minutes", Mirajane said.

"Ok", Erza said nervously.

"Erza, I'm not going to be scared of boys anymore, end of story", I said bravely.

Juvia and Levy nodded.

"Then I'm not either", Erza said proudly.

**Plane**

**Natsu's POV**

"Let's get off already", Gray said impatiently.

"Wait! Natsu's in the bathroom", Freed said.

I came out of the bathroom and got my things.

We got off the plane and saw the girl band, Fairy Crashers.

"Hello, I'm the manager of Fairy Crashers, call me Mirajane", Mirajane siad.

"I'm the manager of Explosion, call me Freed", Freed said happily.

"Hello", Gray and Jellal said cheerfully.

**Lucy's POV**

"Boys, introduce yourselves please", Freed said kindly.

" Gray, bass player and backup singer", Gray introduced.

"AHHHHHHHH!", Juvia screamed staring at him.

"I love your bass! The texture, the color, amazing", Juvia yelled, looking at the blue and grayish bass.

"Thank you!", Gray said happily.

"I'm Juvia, bass player and backup singer too", Juvia said with a grin.

"I'm Gajeel, guitar player and backup singer", Gajeel said.

"Levy, guitar player and backup singer too!", Levy said with a smile.

"I love your guitar", Levy said happily.

"Thanks", Gajeel said with a small smile.

"Jellal, drummer mostly", Jellal said shyly.

"Erza, drummer mostly too", Erza said with a smile.

"Natsu, lead singer ,lead dancer, rapper, and back up pianist", Natsu said happily.

"Lucy, lead singer, lead dancer, rapper, and back up pianist too", I said with a bright smile.

"Now, shall we go to the limo", Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Ok, let's go", Natsu and I said in unison.

"Wait!", Freed and Mirajane yelled.

They put on their ear plugs and then nodded.

We went outside of the airport and saw screaming fans.

"Explosion! Fairy Crashers!", fans screamed constantly.

Gray and Juvia, gave their fans a hug.

Gajeel and Levy waved at them.

Mirajane and Freed got on the limo followed by me and Natsu.

"Hurry up guys!", I shouted.

Erza got in the limo with Jellal, followed by the others.

When the limo started moving, I started tapping a coin on the window.

Erza, understood the rhythm and started drumming with her drum sticks. Well, there wasn't a drum in the limo, so Erza used the car seats.

Juvia started making noises with her rubber band, and Levy started clapping. We created the rhythm I made yesterday. I started tapping my nails on the window to speed things up. The rhythm got faster and more better. The boys watched, amazed.

"Lucy, you made another new rhythm", Juvia said happily when we stopped.

"I made it last night", I corrected.

"Up top Luce", Erza said cheerfully.

We did a group high five and smiled cheerfully.

"Wow", the boys muttered in shocked.

We arrived at the hotel and went into the suite.

"Boys, these are your five rooms, enjoy!", Mirajane said.

"Thank you!", Freed said happily.


	5. Routine

Chapter 5

**Suite**

**Lucy's POV**

It was morning, and we called room service. The boys were really noisy but nice.

"Boys, hurry up and eat", Freed yelled.

"That's right, you guys need to go to the studio at 8 am, and it's already 7:45 am", Mirajane said annoyed.

"Irresponsible", Freed and Mirajane yelled again.

"Calm down already", Erza said clearly annoyed too.

"Anyway, Gajeel and Levy go to the guitar section, Gray and Juvia go to the bass section, and Erza and Jellal go to the drum section ", Freed said cheerfully.

"At the studio", Mirajane added when they had puzzled looks.

"What about Natsu and Luce?", Erza asked .

"Lucy and Natsu can break dance, so they go to the dance section first", Mirajane said gleaming.

"Then the rapping section", Freed continued.

"Then the singing section", Mirajane ended.

"We have more things, not fair", I complained, pouting.

"8 hours of practicing for all of you, same amount of time", Freed replied.

"The last two hours, all of you go to the singing section", Mirajane said with an evil smile.

"We'll have this routine for the next 3 days", Freed added with an evil smile too.

Juvia and Levy were hugging each other to death. While the rest of us were just really freaked out.


	6. First Practice with them

Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

We were at the studio listening to the advisor.

"Okay, the bass section is the first room on the left", Freed said pointing his finger in a hallway.

"Also, we'll pick you guys up to go to the singing section", Mirajane yelled. Gray and Juvia nodded.

Everyone else nodded too.

"Guitar section is over there , in that room", Mirajane said pointing her finger at a door.

"The drum section is the third one to the right", Freed said, pointing to another hallway.

"Natsu and Lucy follow me", Mirajane said happily as always.

We followed Mirajane to the 2nd floor and she pointed at a door. We entered the room and knew that it was a dancing room.

Freed entered the room with Mirajane and said, "practice break dancing and all that stuff".

I nodded, while Natsu closed the door, locking Mirajane and Freed out.

"Let's do this", Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Sure", I replied bravely.

I did the 6-step move with Natsu.

Natsu was really talented, but needs help with the way he puts his hand on the floor.

We spent only 30 minutes improving our 6-step.

"Wow, you're good", Natsu said amazed.

"You're not half bad yourself", I said cheerfully.

' Wow, some boys are really nice', I thought to myself.

We then practiced our turtles or float. Natsu and I were spinning so fast.

We practiced that move for 40 minutes.

We then practiced our Uprock and Toprock.

It took us 50 minutes to improve each one.

Now, our Uprock, Toprock, Turtle, and 6-step improved a lot.

"Let's do the worm, for fun", Natsu said happily.

"I hate the worm, no offence", I said, pouting.

"Don't worry, we're here to practice anyway", Natsu said, as he did the worm.

"Fine", I said as I laid down on the ground.

"Boy, your good with the worm", I said amazed.

Natsu smiled at that comment.

We started doing the windmill. ' Natsu sucks at the windmill', I thought to myself.

"I suck at the windmill", Natsu complained.

I nodded in agreement. "Like you said, point of this practice", I said cheering him up.

"Man Lucy, you rock at the hard move but suck at the easy moves, no offence", Natsu said, pouting.

"I'll help you with the windmill, like you did for me on the worm", I said as I showed him the concepts.

**At the guitar section**

Mirajane knocked on the door. Levy was playing a hard note with Gajeel.

"Time for lunch", Mirajane said happily. "Yes!", Gajeel yelled.

Levy and Gajeel followed Freed and Mirajane to the drum section.

**At the drum section**

Erza was playing a really fast rhythm with Jellal, but was interrupted by a knock.

"Lunch Time", Freed said gleaming.

Jellal and Erza followed Mirajane and Freed to the bass section, along with Gajeel and Levy.

**At the bass section**

Juvia and Gray were playing a hard song.

"Lunch", Gajeel yelled as he opened the door.

Gray and Juvia smiled as they went to the dancing section.

**At the dancing section**

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and I were doing the move, flare.

"Luce, let's put the moves we practiced today together", Natsu suggested.

"Sure", I replied as I got in my position to do 6-step again.

"6-step, turtle, uprock, toprock, worm and then windmill", Natsu said as he got in his position too.

The music started and we began. We did 6-step for 45 seconds, then switched to turtle.

We did turtle for about 1 minute, then switched to uprock.

We did uprock for 45 seconds, then switched to toprock and did it for 35 seconds.

We then did the worm for 30 second, and last we did the windmill for 2 minutes.

When the music stopped, Natsu and I stood up sweating. We glanced at the window and saw the whole band there, clapping.

Marijane opened the door and smiled.

"Time for lunch", Freed said.

"Coming", I said as I ran towards them with my bag.

"Wait for me", Natsu yelled.

We hoped back on the limo to go back to the hotel.


	7. Miami Beach

Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 3 days of practice with the boys.

Natsu and I improved a lot in our break dancing. Our rapping is the same speed, but we're fast.

The two band's singing was good too.

Erza and I don't have fears on boys anymore too.

It was morning, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray were watching comedies.

Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and I were still eating breakfast. Freed and Mirajane went for a stroll in the hotel.

"Erza, it's 9:30!", I said happily.

"Right Now!", Erza said gleaming.

I nodded.

Erza and I ran to the living room and stared at the flat screen TV.

Jellal and Natsu joined.

All of a sudden, Erza pushed Juvia off the couch and sat on her spot.

Jellal did the same to Gray.

I did it to Levy too, and Natsu did it to Gajeel.

"Remote!", Erza shouted.

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. We were now watching a basketball game.

Erza and I loved basketball, and apparently, Jellal and Natsu too.

Gray and Juvia glared at us, while Levy and Gajeel went to the kitchen.

The door shot right open and it was Mirajane and Freed.

"Hurry up and pack, we need to go to the air port in a hour", Freed said, panicking.

We packed our things and left for the air port. We made it just on time.

"You could've told us earlier", I scowled.

"Just buckle up already", Freed said annoyed.

"Where are we going?", Juvia asked, as Gray nodded in agreement.

"Your first concert together", Freed said smiling.

"Where are we going?", Juvia asked again.

"Miami beach", Freed answered, annoyed.

"Lucy, you will be performing alone", Mirajane said.

"Natsu, you will be also performing alone too", Freed said smiling.

"What about us?", the band members yelled out.

"Each band performs 2 songs, then Lucy performs, then Natsu performs, and then Natsu and Lucy, together", Mirajane said smiling.

The band members sighed and continued talking.

"Luce, let's do our break dancing routine for the dance we do together", Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Sure", I said nervously.

**Time Skip**

**At Miami Beach**

**Lucy's POV**

We were at the back of the stage getting ready.

"Girls go first", Mirajane said quietly.

Levy, Juvia, Erza, and I nodded and went on stage. The fans were screaming, "Fairy Crashers!".

I took the microphone and shouted, "Ya'll Ready!?".

**Song: La La Land (Demi Lovato)**

**-Lucy= bold **_ -Levy, Erza, and Juvia= Italics -__**Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy=bold and italics **_

**I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.**

I'm not a supermodel,  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine, machine.  
  
_**Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!**_

And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no.  
  
**Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land.**

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_Levy's Guitar….._

_**Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land...**_

Machine  
Machine  
Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

**La la la la la...**

"Thank you!", Levy shouted.

"Last Song", I said through the microphone.

Song: Die Young (Kesha)

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
_  
_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
  
**Hearts, out our minds  
Running 'till we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up** _(You Know)_  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch **_(For sure)_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die  
**_  
**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young_

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

**Hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush** (_you know)_  
**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush** _(for sure)  
_  
**Looking for some trouble tonight **_**(yeah)**_**  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives** _(uh huh)_  
**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
  
_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
_  
_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young _

"Thank you! We are Fairy Crashers!", Erza and Juvia yelled through my microphone in unison.

"Next up is the boy band, Explosion!", I said through the microphone, as Erza made a drum roll.

The boys came on the stage and took their places. I handed Natsu the microphone and left with my band members.

"We Are Explosion!", Natsu yelled through the microphone, earning louder screams.

Song: Don't Stop the Party (Pitbull)

**Natsu= bold ** _Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray __**Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel= bold and italics**_

_**You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR!)  
**__**You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money move move  
But I do I do**_

You don't get them girls loose loose  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money move move  
But I do I do  
  
_I say, y'all having a good time out there_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party**

I'm running through the world like I'm running back  
Scarface, world's mine, running back  
Thirty thousand people in Hanover to see me  
Eighty thousand people in London, Wembley  
Ninety thousand people in Morocco  
And I'm just getting warmed up, papo  
Catch me with Red One in Stockholm,  
Beirut, cafe getting my drink on,  
Voli  
We're how to put the pretty women hit the hooka  
All of them sweet, azucar, azucar  
Dale disfruta

They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party  
They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party

I say, y'all having a good time out there

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
_  
**I'm from the city where they stress and they sleep real bad  
And now I'm doing shows in Helsinki (Finland)  
I know what ya'll thinking, you're thinking,  
That you can out think me, but you can't frankly  
I'm out for the benji's, frankies, c-notes  
Just cause you ain't me, don't hate me  
As a matter fact you should thank me  
Even if you don't, you're welcome Yankees  
Zig-a zig-a zig-a zig-a-zow  
Who got the keys of the world, now, yours truly, blow  
**  
_They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party  
They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party_

I say, y'all having a good time out there

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
  
_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah  
Now give it to me, ah ah  
I'mma give it to ya, ah ah  
Now give it to me, ah ah  
I'mma give it to ya, ah ah  
Now give it to me, ah ah  
Get funky, get funky  
Now stop!  
_  
_**I say, y'all having a good time out there  
**_  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party**

Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the money makers it's the place to be)  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the sexy people it's the place to be)  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party

Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the money makers it's the place to be)  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the sexy people it's the place to be)  
Que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party 

"Next song", Gray shouted.

Song: Apologize (One Republic)

Natsu playing the piano as well.

**I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...  
**  
_That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!  
_  
**I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...  
**  
_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!  
_  
_**It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.**_

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground. 

"Thank you all of you!", Jellal said through his microphone.

"We have Lucy from Fairy Crashers performing, me performing, then we'll perform together", Natsu said cheerfully.

"I'll let you choose, want to see me and Lucy dance or Lucy sing?", Natsu asked smirking.

"We're voting by how loud you scream, you guys ready?", Natsu asked, smiling.

"Lucy singing", Natsu said through the microphone. Fans started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Lucy and I, dance", he said through the microphone. The cheers were more louder than ever.

"That decides it, Lucy and I will come right out", Natsu said. Natsu went back stage to change and so did Lucy. They were dressed gangster style.

When Natsu and I went back on stage, the rest of the band members went back stage.

"Hit it", Natsu said smirking.

I got in position with Natsu.

We did 6-step for 45 seconds, turtle for 1 minute, uprock for 45 seconds, toprock for 45 seconds, and then windmill for another minute.

The audience was screaming as loud as they can and I heard people say, " they make a cute couple".

Natsu and I blushed as we made our way back stage.

"Lucy, you need to perform again in 5 minutes, so go change", Freed said gleaming.

I ran to the bathroom to change.

I got out on stage again, dressed like an Indian girl.

Song: Come and Get It ( Selena Gomez)

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_****

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _**[3x]**_****

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_****

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _**[3x]**_****

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_****

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _**[3x]**_****

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_****

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _**[3x]**_

I shook my hip and water sprinkled around me.

"Now, for Natsu Dragneel from Explosion", I shouted as Natsu came out with a red leather jacket.

The water stopped and fire shot out when he pointed towards the audience.

"Give it up for him!", I shouted as I hugged him.

I walked back to Mirajane and the rest.

**Natsu's POV**

Song: Oh My Mind (Cody Simpson)

**I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

I can't get you off my mind  
Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

_**[Verse 2:]**_**  
I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe in Mars  
I want to be there to help you fly  
(I'll help you fly girl)**

Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized,  
That I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, now  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind

I gotta know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind 

When I finished singing, balloons fell from the ceiling. I went back to Lucy and them, they smiled brightly.

"That was great!", Freed said, high fiving everyone.

"You guys can have a day off tomorrow", Mirajane said with a smile.

"YES", everyone said in unison.


	8. Having Fun

Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

Our first place together with Explosion was Miami Beach.

We finished our concert yesterday!

But today, we're going to have some fun!

I got out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom.

I did my regular morning routine- brush my teeth, wash my hair, and cleanse my face.

When I got out, I was greeted with a flying Natsu.

"Natsu! Get off!", I yelled.

"Sorry Luce!", Natsu said, while he scratched his head nervously.

"Why were you flying?", I asked, suspiciously.

"Gajeel and I were fighting, I got a bit distracted because Gray was slipping on water; while I was watching Gray, Gajeel threw me over here", Natsu answered, with a grin.

I shook my head, disappointed.

"What?", Natsu asked.

"Bad boy!", I said, as I patted his head.

"I'm not a dog", Natsu yelled with a smile.

I giggled, happily.

"Guys?", Mirajane asked, with a smirk.

"What?", I asked, confused.

Mirajane pointed at me and Natsu.

I realized Natsu was still on top of me.  
.

.

Our position was terrifying.  
"Get off Natsu!", I yelled, pushing him off me.

Natsu giggled, quietly.

Apparently, I heard him, so I gave him the silent treatment.

**15 minutes later…**

"I give up", said Natsu, depressed at his fail.

I smiled brightly.

I went back into my room, and changed.

I came out and ate breakfast.

"Let's go to the beach!", suggested Levy.

"Sure", agreed Erza.

"Let's go!", I yelled, happily.

"Go where?", asked Gray and Juvia.

"Beach", answered Levy.

"We're going too!", said Natsu with a grin.

"Sure, let's go get our stuff", said Erza.

**After packing their things…..**

Everybody was at the beach now!

"Beach Volleyball?", suggested Levy.

"I'm in", I said, hopping up and down.

"Boys versus Girls", Jellal said, smirking.

"Fine, losers treat winners for dinner", Erza said, smirking more.

"Deal", said Jellal, as he shook Erza's hand.

**50 minutes later….**

Boys- 1

Girls- 1

"This is getting us no where", I complained.

"Agreed", Natsu said.

"What about the deal?", asked Erza.

"Forget about it", said Levy.

"Fine", said Jellal and Erza.

"Let's go for a swim", suggested Juvia.

"Yah", agreed Gray.

"You two go, I'm going to go surfing with Natsu", I said, as I grabbed my board.

"Bye", Natsu said with a grin.

Natsu and I ran into the ocean with our boards.

**Levy's POV**

"Well, I guess me and Juvia will be swimming", said Gray.

Gray and Juvia ran to the ocean swimming.

"Well, I'm going to tan", said Erza, as she stormed off to a reclined chair.

"I'll go too", said Jellal, as he stormed after Erza.

"What are you going to do Gajeel?", I asked.

"I don't know", he answered.

"Let's make a sand guitar", I said.

"No", he said back.

I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Fine", Gajeel said, as he rolled his eyes.

**Mirajane's POV**

"I'm going for a walk, want to come with me?", I asked Freed.

"Sure", Freed answered with a smile.

**Lucy's POV**

At night everyone met up at a restaurant called, "Beach Funhouse".

The restaurant had an arcade section, and a mini amusement park.

The boys went to the arcade section, while the girls and I went to the mini amusement park.

The girls and I rode all the rides.

(The mini amusement park only had 5 rides)

While we were eating, the boys came and joined.

It was a great day!


	9. Mirajane's Dream

Chapter 9

**Mirajane's POV **

I woke up and stormed off to the bathroom. I was mentally frustrated right now. I had the weirdest dream, but it was also romantic, sweet, dashing, _wait_ WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

_Mirajane's Dream…_

I was walking around in ….. who knows where, but I came by a jewelry shop. There was a beautiful amber ring, I studied it for a few seconds and instantly fell in love with the beautiful object. I didn't notice Freed was behind me, but he tapped my shoulder, which scared me to death as I punched his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry", I yelled in concern, as I got a tissue to wipe some blood off his nose. Freed laughed and said, "it's just a little nosebleed, and for a girl you're pretty strong". I blushed as he winked at me. "So….I can tell you want that amber ring", Freed said, as he pointed at the ring. I nodded, with bit of embarrassment. "Come with me!", Freed said, cheerfully. In any second, I thought I would faint looking at his gorgeous smile. I followed Freed into the shop. Freed asked the worker if he could see the ring. The worker kindly gave the ring to Freed. "Try it", Freed said with a blush. I tried the ring on, and it fitted perfectly. "Those it fit?", Freed asked, curiously. I nodded. "I'll take this one", Freed said to the worker. I took off the ring and gave it to the worker. "Freed you shouldn't, it's so damn expensive", I whispered into his ear. Freed laughed, as he grabbed the bag from the worker. He took out the ring and placed it onto my ring finger. "Will you marry me?", he whispered into my ear. I blushed and nodded eagerly, as I kissed him in the LIP.

_End of Mirajane's Dream….._

I blushed madly, as I remembered the dream.

I continued my walk to the bathroom, it was like three thousand miles away, I saw Lucy heading to the bathroom, "Oh no you don't", I yelled, as I ran to the bathroom.

Lucy flung her hand up in frustration, as she walked back to her room.

I turned the knob to only be greeted by a half naked Freed. Freed had a shocked expression, while I blushed a thousand shades.

"Morning?", I said, nervously.

"Morning to you too?", Freed answered back.

I couldn't help but stare at Freed's awesome chest.

"So….I guess I'll go change in my room instead", Freed said, secretly blushing all this time.

"I'm so sorry", I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's alright", Freed said, as he patted my head, blushing more.

I was currently an apple, my head was sooo red.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh La La", I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a smirking Levy and Lucy.

Freed turned his head, avoiding them to see his blushes.

"I'll take my leave", Freed said, as he ran to his room with his things.

I was currently falling, but thank god, Levy caught me.

"Future Couples", Lucy squeaked, jumping up and down.

"I can picture your kids", Lucy continued, dreaming off.

Levy giggled at her best friend's actions.

"But Lu-chan's right, future couples", Levy said, while jumping up and down.

While my dear friends were thinking about how my future kids were going to look like, I brushed my teeth, remembering Freed's chest. I blushed secretly again.

**Timeskip…..after everyone's finished packing and brushing.**

"Guys we're going to Sydney, Australia", Freed yelled.

"That's right, any questions?", I asked.

No one rose their hand, so I lead the two band outside the hotel.

Thank god, no fans were outside, well except a little.

The two bands went inside the limo.

**Lucy's POV**

"Guys, I'm so going to go shopping when we get there", I said, tiredly.

"Juvia agrees", Juvia said, nodding.

"I'm going too", Levy said, raising her hand getting my attention.

"Yah! What about you Erza?", I asked the scarlet head.

"Sure", Erza said, lamely.

"Mira?", I asked, smirking.

"Sorry guys, but unlike you guys, Freed and I have to go help set up the stage", Mira answered.

Freed nodded.

I smirked, "Yah…..okay", I said with sarcasm.

Mira and Freed glared at me, but I took their glares as a compliment to my picture of their future kids.

**Timeskip…In Sydney, Australia…..in a Hotel**

"Yah!, we can go shopping", I yelled with happiness.

"You guys are going to have to unpack first", said Mira, as she gripped my collar as I tried to run out the door.

"But my clothes…", I said in sadness, as Mira dragged me into my new hotel room.

Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at me.


End file.
